rise_darknessfandomcom-20200213-history
Bronze Mountains
The '''Bronze Mountains '''are a mountain range located in central to western Duchon and are approximately 411 miles (643km) from the Northern Gate to the Gate of Nifi. The mountains became infamous for it's orange colour due to it's enriched iron in the rock. The Bronze Mountains are also home to the dwarves, hosting the city of Dragonbreath inside the same named mountain located near the centre of the Bronze Mountains. The approximate travel time through the Bronze Mountains by foot is 36 hours from the Northern Gate to the Southern Foothills. Main Locations The Northern Gate The Northern Gate is the main entrance to the Bronze Mountains, close to Fallow and the Village of the Bards, it is the easiest to get to. Located on the two mountains either side of the gate is two tall watchtowers installed by King Ashult by 6240 BS. Approximately 6 dwarves are on watch at any given time, they warn of incoming armies and they have some bastillias to be used. The Northern Gate gives access to anybody to enter the mountains unless during times of war. Dragonbreath Dragonbreath is not only the dwarf city, but the name of the two mountains which form it. According to folk stories, the mountains were formed together during a massive battles between wyverns which gave the mountains their orange colour from the flames. The peak to the west is known as Breath whilst the one to the east is known as Dragon, but they became one to form Dragonbreath. The Impossible Pass The Impossible Pass is a small ridge inbetween the mountains which lead to the western oceans of Duchon. Over 1,000 folk have died whilst entering the ridge due to it landslides being common in the area. Nobody dares enter it, including the dwarves. Mount Razrik Mount Razrik is the second tallest peak, located just south-east of Dragonbreath and legends have said that it is the breeding grounds of goblins and trolls but they have been dismissed as just myths. Razrik was often under scrutiny and the focus of many folk stories because during early morning, the mountain would turn shades of red, blue and yellow. Mount Wyv Mount Wyv is a mountain located north of the Lake of Dragons and is said to be the birthplace of the Western Dragons. The name is derived from the term, "wyvern", which is one of the two classes for dragons. Most of the lore of Mount Wyv is covered in mystery with different tales coming from different sources. Lake of Dragons ''"Something was up with that lake, it was strange" - Sanson Gillow '' The Lake of Dragons is a large lake located just south west of Dragonbreath and has a large underwater volcano at the bottom of the lake. Because of this, it often steams creating thick fog around the surrounding mountains and the lake is roughly 4 to 5 miles from top to bottom. The Watchtower of Búron The watchtower is the last remaining tower from the Dragonbreath Hold, over 22 watchtowers were placed around the mountains (the Northern Gate's watchtowers are not from the Dragonbreath Hold). The watchtowers were operational during 3,000 BS to 1,500 BS before they were closed and later destroyed. The dwarves planned to destroy the watchtower of Búron but before they could do so, they found a grave of the Commander Búron. In respect for the fallen commander, they kept the watchtower as it is although no-one is known to live in there or frequently visit it. Many Nifi people visited the watchtower as it soon became a tourist spot but it did not preveil. Gate of Nifi The Gate of Nifi is located to the south west of the mountain range and was Nifi's entrance to the Bronze Mountains and their safest passage north, even though the city was a mile away from the mountain range. It was originally intended that the Nifi people were to watch over it, but when Nifi fell no-one sought after it. Colour and Ore The mountains are infamous for its colour as well as it's weekly output of ore. The colour comes from enriched iron rock, Category:Duchon Category:Locations